


Here Kitty, Kitty

by princesskimchi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Harems, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskimchi/pseuds/princesskimchi
Summary: SEVENTEEN is your typical teenage werewolf pack, trying to fit in and survive high school without blowing their secret. Enter Misun, the mysterious transfer student whose scent the boys just can’t seem to resist. The question is, just who is she?
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 091819  
> Finished: --
> 
> Author's Note: This is a Harem/Reverseharem fic, meaning that the OC/Reader will end up with all of SEVENTEEN. If that's not your cup of tea that's ok, just don't read <3 This has been cross posted to AFF, AO3 and Wattpad. 
> 
> Warning: this fic does include quite a bit of smut as each member gets their own marking scene. Chapters will be marked appropriately if you wish to skip these scenes. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. <3

Misun sat boredly in a chair while she waited expectantly for the principal, the clock hands seemed unmoving as her patience wears thin. She can see the receptionist just in front of her giving her an unreadable glare as she tries her hardest not to roll her eyes at the untrusting adult. Another year, yet another school that would take her in despite the marks on her record. She scoffed, what was the point exactly? If they knew she was such a “problem” student why even accept her? ‘Whatever,’ she thought, it was her senior year and soon she would be free from this hell. It wasn’t her fault that people enjoyed pushing her buttons, that people were practically asking her to punch them. Okay, so maybe she had a short temper, so what? No one’s perfect. 

“Cha Misun?” With that she looked up with a blank look in her eyes, the receptionist showing just about as much emotion as the girl. “The principal is ready to see you, you may head in,” 

The principal looked like an average man of average height, dressed in fairly fancy attire but not to the point where she thought he looked like a businessman. Though he did look bored and serious as he gestured for her to take a seat. Misun plopped down into one of the loveseats that faced the desk the male sat at, slouching down and hoping that this conversation wasn’t going to take very long. 

“I’m going to make this very clear young lady. This is your senior year and you are to behave. Any fights or problems will have severe punishment. Your graduation is on the line here, I will not hesitate to kick you out. This is your only chance to graduate Miss Cha, do not disappoint me,” Her jaw went slack and her eyes widened, hands clenched at her sides as she held her tongue, knowing that talking back would only make things worse. He was dead serious. “You are excused. Mrs. Jung will give you your schedule. I expect you to follow through. Enjoy your stay at SHS,” And with that, he went on to probably much more important paperwork as Misun solemnly left the office. She had promised her mother that this would be it, that she would graduate without anymore problems. With a sigh, she held her head up high, determined not to let anyone ruin her last year and left for her first class.

The SEVENTEEN household was to put it lightly, a mess, which was a typical morning for the pack. Mingyu was running about in the kitchen, preparing practically a feast for his hungry brothers who would leave nothing uneaten that was placed on the table. He was one of the few that were already dressed and ready for classes that day. 

“Yah! Seungkwan! Did you steal my tie again?” A voice echoed throughout the house. 

“Are you kidding me?! You’re the one who stole my underwear Soonyoung!” 

“I did not! That was Chan!”

“Do NOT bring me into one of your dumb fights hyungs,” 

Seungcheol had his hand upon his face, trying to will away the building headache that was coming on as he watched the maknaes attempt to tie their ties. Seungcheol as always was already ready to go, trying to help everyone else get dressed and out of the house in one piece. Jihoon on the other hand, wanted absolutely nothing to do with this as he already sat at the kitchen table, messing around with his phone. 

“Hey, Wonwoo- where’s Jeonghan?” Seungcheol questioned, looking over to one of his brothers who was currently walking down the stairs. 

“Uh, I don’t know. Go ask Joshua,” He shrugged, joining Jihoon at the table. Seungcheol sighed for the hundredth time as he called out for the latter.

“Joshua! Where’s Jeonghan?!”

“HE’S STILL ASLEEP HYUNG. HE WON’T WAKE UP AGAIN.” Seungcheol really just wanted to curl up and cry. Why was he left with these brothers? Why did werewolf packs have to be this big? WHY DID HIS PARENTS LEAVE HIM IN CHARGE? Really, Seungcheol’s life was constantly just a lot of questions in which no one had the answers to. He looked over at Jihoon, his beta, with pleading eyes.

“Don’t look at me- I ain’t waking him up,” 

Useless. All of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Seungcheol was able to get his pack to school on time, sending them all towards their lockers and classes before attending to his own. Soonyoung, Jihoon and Jeonghan were digging into their own lockers when a sudden sweet scent passed by them, reducing them into drooling wolves. The smell of vanilla and lavender lingered in the air, only further intoxicating the four wolves who had no idea where the delicious scent was coming from. 

“Woah...what is that smell,” Soonyoung muttered, practically swaying where he stood as if he was drunk.

“I don’t know...but I want it,” Jeonghan commented, licking his lips unconsciously as the two gave each other a similar look. Seungcheol snapped in their faces, bringing them out of their trance like state after fighting his own desire as well.

“Hey! We don’t know what it is. It could be a trap or something. Don’t be so foolish alright? Keep an eye out, your jobs are to protect the younger ones,” Their alpha said, causing the three to look like punished puppies but silently agreeing with him. Leave it to Seungcheol to have a rational mind when it comes to anything regarding the pack. He motioned for them to grab their stuff and head to homeroom, the bell minutes away from ringing. He lingered a bit however, smelling the air one last time before going after his brothers. 

Arriving at the classroom, they all sat in their usual seats, bored and waiting for their teacher to arrive. Jeonghan’s eyes widened as he notices the smell getting closer and closer, Seungcheol became rigid in his seat. In walks his homeroom teacher and behind her is a girl, the source of the smell driving the boys mad. She faced the class, an indifferent look upon her face. She had black hair that barely reached her shoulders and her bangs framed her face cutely, but Jeonghan was more entranced with her brown cat like eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. Her cheeks had a natural blush to them and he noticed that her lips curled up slightly at the ends. Turning around to look at his alpha, he saw that Seungcheol was in a silent war with himself. The attraction was instant, like a slap to the face and it almost freaked him out. Seungcheol shook his head, knowing his first job is to always protect his pack as he pushed the feeling down. He doesn’t know why she has such an alluring smell, but it’s probably not a good reason.

“Meeting at Lunch, usual spot,”

The maknae’s arrived first, a confused yet curious look in their eyes as they ran into the student council office. “Hyung! What’s that smell?!” They all ask at the same time, desperate to know where the sweet scent was coming from. Seungcheol sighed, motioning for the rest of his brothers to come in who were now crowding around the door and causing a scene.

Soon they were all seated around the table, all very interested in the meeting for once instead of goofing off like usual. 

“So, it seems there is a new girl in school,” Seungcheol started but could not continue as they all began to yell.

“What? That’s what the scent is?”

“So what does that mean? Why does she smell so good?”

“Wait, is she hot??”

“So hot-” Jeonghan answered the question, all of them perking up a little at this little piece of information. Seungcheol simply shook his head and face-palmed.

“GUYS! Please. We don’t know why she smells like this and why it’s affecting us. It could very well be a trap okay?”

“But-”

“No buts. Just...be careful okay? That’s all I’m asking,” The pack nodded, though most of them were thinking that they wanted to see this mysterious girl that had their leader more stressed than usual. A small knock at the door brought Seungcheol out of his thoughts as he told the voice to come in. His homeroom teacher popped her head through the door. 

“There you are Seungcheol, could you please show Misun around the school?” It was a simple request, but for some reason it just made him tense up. However, he could not abandon his student council president duties as he nodded his head. 

Misun stood just outside the door, a bored look upon her face before turning to face the stiff boy, a small smirk appearing at her lips at the sight of him.

“Misun, this is Seungcheol. He’s the student council president and he’ll be touring you around the school! Enjoy your stay here!” Their teacher introduced them before skipping off back to her room. The air was thick between the two and neither said a word. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh, Hi. I’m Seungcheol, but you may call me S.coups if you wish,” He attempted politeness, figuring this might be a good time to get to know her motives. 

“How nice,” She practically purrs, and a shiver runs down his spine, “Sending me a cute little werewolf to tour me around the school,” This caused the alpha to completely freeze in his spot. His eyes grew hard as he backed her into the lockers, glaring at her. His hand slamming into the metal to keep her from running away but she only looked amused at his intimidation tactic. 

“How did you know? Just who the hell are you?” His voice was hostile and his eyes were searching her own as if they would give him the answers he was looking for, instead, they told him nothing. Misun simply put her hands up in defense, though her smirk gave a different impression.

“Woah, woah. Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you like that. You don’t have to worry, I’m not a bad guy,” Her answer was vague and didn’t tell him anything. 

“Listen, I don’t know who you are and frankly, I don’t care. But know that my pack is my priority, and if you hurt them it would be a stupid mistake on your part. This is your warning, stay away from us,” he growled, turning away from her and back to his pack. He was in no mood to actually give her a tour around the school, she could get lost for all he cared. Misun on the other hand still stood there, a small grin on her face.

“Hey, it’s not my fault if your pack doesn’t stay away from me though,” And with that, she also walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Seungcheol had gathered the boys up again once they reached home, explaining what had happened in the hallway that had made him rather upset. 

“Just stay away from her, honestly, this whole thing just smells like trouble,” He warned his pack, knowing that they were still very interested in the girl and would probably disobey him anyway. 

“What ...what if she’s our mate though?” Mingyu voiced, the others curious about the possibility as well. Seungcheol only shook his head, throwing the other’s idea straight into the trash.

“We would have known by now if she was our mate. She’s definitely not a wolf, she doesn’t smell the same. Anyway, this is not up for discussion, please be careful,” 

Arriving at school the next day, Misun was greeted by a headache. The girls were practically screaming in her ear and she was one second away from strangling someone. Something about their precious oppas? Misun could honestly care less, all she needed was them to shut up before she killed someone. 

The day went by slowly much to her despair, and when it finally reached lunch, she couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief. She made her way to the cafeteria in hopes of grabbing something to eat. The “food”, if it could be called that, looked quite gross so she settled for some fries and an apple. Something small that would hold her over till she got home. Glancing around the crowded area she found not very many open seats, she sighed and made her way to a small empty table near the edge of the room. Sitting down she was soon faced with a tall guy with a stupid grin on his face. Immediately she could smell him and became curious, she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Uh, can I help you? Did your precious alpha send you over here to watch me?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

“Not really, he actually told us to stay away from you, but that’s not important. Oh! I’m Mingyu by the way. I just wanted to ask you if you’re our mate,” Misun almost spit out her water in his face, coughing quite violently at the sudden question he asked shamelessly. 

“W-what?!” She blurted out at him, her cheeks turning red without her consent. 

“It’s just...you smell so good, I was thinking that maybe you’re our mate,” He asked, suddenly looking like a kicked puppy and she couldn’t help but find him quite cute. No, there was no way that he was her mate, let alone the rest of his dumb brothers, right? She could feel her heart beat faster at the word and suddenly her eyes threatened to change. No- No way, she thought, willing her eyes to remain the same chocolate brown. Her breathing became heavier as she attempted to calm herself down, squeezing her nails into her palm painfully. Misun quickly shook her head.

“Sorry- I’m not a werewolf. I’m not your….mate,” She said the last part almost quietly, unsure if she even believed herself at the point. His frown only grew bigger and her heart faltered. She stood up immediately, saying a small sorry before practically running away. Sad, he made his way back to the table where Seungcheol looked less than pleased. 

“Yah, Mingyu, did you even listen to anything I said yesterday?” He asked, though he really wasn’t that surprised.

“Sorry...I just...wanted to ask her something,” Seungcheol only sighed and looked away to eat his lunch. Silently, Mingyu still vowed that he would find out the secret to her sweet scent. 

Joshua sighed, a notebook in his lap as he leaned against his favorite tree that stood tall in the front yard.This was his little sanctuary where he would go when he needed to get away from it all. His pack was getting on his nerves today and he needed some space to say the least. He sat twirling his pen across his fingers, as he attempted to get over his writer's block. Half written lyrics were scrawled over the page and looking at them only made him sigh in frustration. He threw his head back, hitting the tree behind him. Nothing was coming to him and it only further irritated him. 

About to get up and just give up for the day, his ears picked up on something up above him. ‘meow’. He quickly looked up to see a black cat in one of the branches, the two made eye contact and the said cat jumped down into his lap. Joshua was surprised, usually cats weren’t usually this friendly. He figured they didn’t like his “dog-like” scent. But this one was leaning against him, purring as he petted it. 

“Well hello there, where did you come from?” He questioned, scratching behind the cat’s ears which only made the purring louder. “Weird, I’ve never seen you before, do you belong to someone?” He wondered, but found no collar so it had to be a stray. “You’re pretty cute, aren't you?” The cat meowed in response and he laughed. Joshua found himself playing with the cat for a while, effectively eating away at his stress. While he wasn’t able to write anything, he found himself a new friend.

As he walked away, he waved to the cat who now lay under the tree asleep, a thought popped into his head.

“Maybe I'll buy a collar for it,”


	4. Chapter 4

Misun rummaged through her locker, looking for her chemistry book- unable to remember what it looked like when she noticed someone leaning against the locker to her right. With a raised eyebrow she turned to look at the taller male, a smirk gracing his face as he looked back at her. Damn, his brothers were right, she was definitely quite the looker. Yet, she was completely different from all the other beautiful girls he’s seen. He wasn’t even sure he could call those other girls beautiful anymore with this creature standing before him. She had to be the prettiest girl his eyes had ever laid on. He remained cool though, he had a reputation to keep up after all. 

“Hey, I’m Junhui. I think you’ve met my brothers,” He said with a quick flip of his hair, still leaning against the metal as he greeted her. 

“I could tell, you smell the same as them. I’m Misun,” She was slightly shocked that she had introduced herself instead of saying something rude. Still, she was denying the attraction she was feeling for him. Hell for all of them. She gripped her locker tightly, trying to calm her beating heart. Slowly he scooted a little closer causing her eyes to widen. He still had that damn smirk on his face and as much as she wanted to wipe it off, she was more focused on not letting her eyes change into their golden hue. 

“Why do you look so nervous? Am I too handsome?” That seemed to push her back to her senses as she rolled her eyes, closing her locker and pushing her chemistry book against her chest. 

“Be careful there, wouldn’t want someone to deflate that ego of yours,” She grinned very cat-like as the bell rung, waving goodbye and leaving him for her science class. “See you around, Jun,” The way she had said his name had sent shivers down his spine as he watched her walk away in awe. 

Arriving to chemistry didn’t prove to be any better as the only seat left open was next to one of the many brothers she was trying to avoid. Reluctantly she made her way to the seat, trying to sit fairly far from the pretty boy with his perfect complexion. She couldn’t help herself though as she turned to take a quick glance, only for him to be already looking at the girl and an angel-like smile to grace his face. Shit, his smile is so pretty. She thought as she quickly turned to look towards the front, ignoring the slight heat against her cheeks. 

“Alright, I hope you like who you’re sitting next to you because they’ll be your lab partner for the rest of the year,” His monotone voice echoed through the classroom as Misun sighed in defeat, turning to face her partner. He still had the smile on his face, though this time it looked a little more smug than last time and she couldn’t help but smile while shaking her head.

“I’m Jeonghan by the way, we haven’t been properly introduced,” He held out his hand and she slid her palm against his. She ignored the electricity that ran down her spine.

“Misun, but I have this strange feeling that you already know that,” Jeonghan chuckled at this, a shy smile on his face.

“Oops, caught red handed,” 

“Try not to flirt too much, I want to at least pass,” Misun jokes, giving him a playful glare.

“I can multitask. Flirting and trying not to explode any chemicals are my specialty,” A snort escapes her throat as she shakes her head.

“We’ll see about that.”

In order to avoid the chaos in the cafeteria (and the boys), she decided to eat outside. There were no rules of where students had to eat and she could see a few groups around the quad who preferred the more open seating. Taking a quick glance around the area she spots a nice big tree, one she could take refuge in for the time she spent at school. However, at closer glance she could feel the disappointment rising in her chest. A male sat under the tree, more interested in his book to even notice the girl coming close to him. Maybe he won’t even talk to me, she hopes as she allows herself to get comfortable on the roots of the enormous tree. That hope dies immediately as he looks up from the page, his eyes meeting hers and a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Misun ignores him, trying to maintain her composure as she eats her lunch in silence. He takes the hint and turns his attention back to the book, but with her here it was hard to concentrate again, glancing at her at every moment he could. 

The silence between them wasn’t awkward. She almost enjoyed the comfortable air between them, it soothed her and felt like she could go on with her day without being irritated. 

That was until Mingyu insisted that he was going to walk her home, following her like a lost puppy. If she tried hard enough, she could imagine a wagging tail behind him. His goal was to get more information out of the mysterious girl, but all her answers were vague that only left him pouting or even more confused. Returning home, Seungcheol was not pleased with his brother, giving him a stern lecture the moment he stepped back into the house looking a little defeated. Seungcheol knew it was almost pointless to scold the younger, who wasn’t even paying attention to his Alpha. Being defeated himself, he excused Mingyu (who immediately ran up to his room when he was) and turned his attention to the window. He could see his other brother Joshua, under his favorite tree as usual. However, what intrigued him the most was that the latter was hovering over a small black cat. Strange, when did any of his brothers show interest in cats? He watched as Joshua delicately put a small white collar around its neck before sitting down, the cat jumping into his lap and falling asleep. He had to look away from the window, the confusion only making his head ache.

What the heck was up with his brothers?


	5. Chapter 5

Another day, another class in chemistry trying to not be affected by Jeonghan’s flirting, though it was proving to be quite hard. What could she say? He was quite the charmer. 

“Come on Jeonghan, I’m trying to listen about the lab project! It’s worth like half of our grade,” Misun whined a little, trying to get the werewolf off of her case right now. 

“It’s just so hard to pay attention when there’s something else that I’d rather have my eyes on,” She rolls her eyes, though the blush on her cheeks says a whole different story as she turns away to focus on the extremely boring lecture. Jeonghan on the other hand just smiles smugly, knowing that although she acts so indifferent, his words are indeed getting to her. Satisfied, he leaves her alone for the rest of the period. 

When the bell rings, signalling her freedom she puts away her notebook before turning the male beside her. 

“So, should we work on the lab at your house?” Jeonghan raises his eyebrows at this, a small chuckle escaping from his lips.

“Sure, that is if you’re okay with my 12 other brothers all over you,” Misun cringed immediately, forgetting about the situation she was in. Biting her lip, she sighed. 

“Fine, next week. My house, okay?” 

“Can’t wait,” 

Needing air, and time away from his loud brothers, Chan found himself heading towards the rooftop. A quiet place where no one really goes, and a secret hideout usually for the werewolf brothers. However, opening the doors he finds that he isn’t alone, a lone figure standing over the balcony only further piqued his curiosity. Though coming closer it was more clear that it was none other than the mysterious transfer student all his brothers had their eyes on. 

“You’re not gonna jump-- are you?” He questions, not thinking that he could have startled her and thrown off her balance. However she didn’t even flinch as he could hear a soft chuckle vibrate through his ears. 

“Jump? Believe me, I would if I could,” she almost sounded bitter, only making him more confused and curious.

An awkward silence occurs and Chan feels like he said something he shouldn’t have. Before he can apologize or say anything else she’s asking him a question.

“Hey, you know the saying? A cat always lands on its feet?” Misun then turns to look at him, waiting patiently for his answer. He only looks further confused.

“Uh, yeah? What about it though?” With that, she smirks and turns back around, bending her legs and preparing to jump. Before he has a chance to stop her, he watches in horror as she falls to the ground. He runs over to the ledge only to see her on the ground, perfectly fine. A smile still on her face as she waves him goodbye and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s friday night and the boys are off to their favorite “young” adults club, packed in the car as Chan goes on for the nth time about his weird encounter with Misun.

“I’m TELLING you, she has to be something. She jumped off the roof of the school, and landed on her FEET,” the others rolling their eyes, having heard enough of the story. Seungcheol stops him, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“I don’t care. It doesn’t matter if she’s a vampire or whatever supernatural being. She’s strange and dangerous. This is all the more reason to stay away from her,” He warns again, the car going silent at their alpha’s tone. The rest of them wish they had gone in Jihoon’s car instead. 

Arriving at the club they all split off, some of them grabbing something to eat, some immediately heading to the dance floor and of course some of them were meeting up with other friends. Chan, Soonyoung, Junhui and Minghao sat at a table, sharing a portion of fries and some drinks, laughing amongst themselves before Soonyoung is practically choking. The other boys help him breathe again as Minghao pats his back.

“Bro? What’s up?” Soonyoung stays silent with his eyes glued to whatever was in front of him. Confused, they all follow his line of sight to see what has his mouth on the floor. In the middle of the dance floor stood Misun in all of her glory, shorts that seemed a little too short and a crop top that showed off slight mid-drift, just enough to have the boys drooling. Her hips swayed side to side and the movement had them in a trance, not even noticing Jun had slipped away from the group. Only noticing when he had easily joined her on the dance floor, Misun not even seeming surprised that the brothers were here. 

“You come here often?” Jun asks while moving along to the beat, both of them dancing around each other. 

“Jun ...I'm new, this is literally my first time here,” 

“Oh...yeah,” 

At this she laughs, shaking her head at him. The music shifts to something slower and without hesitation he takes her in his arms, beginning to sway her slowly. Surprisingly she hadn’t flinched away, instead letting him move her across the dance floor and though she would never admit it, Misun enjoyed the warmth he emitted. The two danced for awhile, smiles on both of their faces. Suddenly he stops in his tracks and she tilts her head in confusion. She can feel her heart racing in her chest as he moves in closer, his intentions clear as he’s inches from her lips. There’s a strange pull that’s yanking at her heart, wanting her to close the distance but it only snaps her out of it as she pulls away from him. A look of hurt and concern washes over Jun’s face and she couldn’t help but wish she didn’t pull away. Instead Misun just does what she does best, and runs away; leaving the poor confused werewolf boy alone on the dance floor. 

Come monday morning, Misun finds Jun already waiting at her locker. She makes her way slowly, scared that he was angry or upset about her actions on friday. Dread filling her as she finally stood in front of him, refusing to look him in the eyes. 

“Hey, listen. I just ...I just wanted to apologize for my actions on friday. I don’t know what came over me and I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable or anything. So I’m sorry for being too forward, I hope you don’t think badly of me or anything,” She looks up in shock at the boy in front of her. He’s also not looking at her, his hand awkwardly behind his neck. He looks just like her, scared that the girl in front of him was angry. Misun can feel her heart swell as she grabs his hand, causing him to look surprised in return. 

“It’s okay. I just panicked and I didn’t know what to do so I ran. I didn’t mean to make you feel like this either I’m just- I’m not really used to this,” She explains, giving him a reassuring smile hoping that he understood her. 

“So...you’re not mad?” 

“No! I’m actually really flattered. Again I’m just ...a little new to this,” She blushes, looking away suddenly feeling very shy. Jun perks up, a bright smile forming on his own face.

“So ...can I kiss you now?”

“Don’t push your luck Junhui,”

“....yes ma’am”


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed without incident, though the boys had never really left her alone with all the constant questions. Misun however got quite used to it and honestly really didn’t mind the company from time to time. However, the glares Seungcheol sent in her direction gave her shivers down her spine, and not in a good way. Currently she was making her way to the parking lot, school done for the day when she catches the scent of something strange. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to identify the smell until it hit her, eyes widening in fear as she took off in the direction of the forest right next to the building. 

Currently in the forest was SEVENTEEN, making their way back home from hunting when Seungkwan suddenly stopped in his tracks, his brothers stopping behind him. 

“Huh? Kwan? What’s up?” Seungcheol asks, suddenly concerned that one of their loudest brothers had suddenly turned silent and was on guard.

“Hyung, can’t you smell it?” He had to stop as well, taking the time to sniff the air. It had faded slightly but he caught a whiff of it as his eyes turned dark. 

“Fuck. Wolfsbane,” 

“That’s correct,” A voice suddenly appeared as two hunters came out in the open, one of them holding a gun to Chan’s head, the latter rigid and wide eyed. “Which means you can’t shift within this barrier we’ve made. I’m surprised it took you this long,” A cocky smirk appeared on his face. “This shouldn’t take long, our orders were to just take out the youngest,” Growls emitted from the pack and Jeonghan made a move to pounce but Seungcheol stopped him. 

“Don’t. You’ll just make the situation worse,``he warned and Jeonghan struggled against his alpha, desperately wanting to shift as his hands shook almost violently. At this point Seungcheol began to panic, none of them could shift and it didn’t seem like the hunters were going to take any kind of deal. How was he going to help Chan? He could hear the click of the gun as he got ready to shoot, his heart rate rising in pure fear. 

Before the hunter could shoot, another growl filled the forest though this one sounded unfamiliar and suddenly the hunter is tackled to the ground by a black blur. Before them was a pure black jaguar who had the hunter in their grasp, claws digging into his shoulders as he cried out in pain, the smell of blood filling the air. The other hunter quickly ran to aid his friend, taking the cat off guard as he drove his dagger into its shoulder. However the Panther didn’t even flinch as it swiped at the other, making quite a large gash against his stomach. He cursed and hissed in pain, running off and leaving his partner at the mercy of the cat. The hunter screamed, begging for his life pathetically and the cat didn’t hesitate to bite down on his neck, his movement ceasing. 

The boys watched in shock, unsure about the situation before them as they watched the panther fight off the hunters in awe. After the hunter was dead, the panther turned to face them, it’s nose digging in the dirt to get rid of the wolfsbane circle they had somehow gotten into. 

“Who ... Who are you?” Seungcheol asked, though grateful for the help he was beyond confused. Of course the large cat said nothing before quickly running away further into the woods. It left a blood trail behind it from it’s open wound, and although he was tempted, the alpha made no move to follow it. The boys all gave glances to each other completely confused. A single question lingered in their minds. Why did this cat smell…..so familiar?

As Misun rummaged through her locker she wasn’t surprised when Wonwoo and Mingyu found their way to her. Wonwoo was quiet as usual as Mingyu idly talked her ear off. She tried to pay attention to him but she found herself spacing out, really, this boy talks way too much. Surprisingly Wonwoo spoke up and caught her attention.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“You’ve got a cut on your shoulder blade,” He said, pointing to the offending scar that laid slightly on her collarbone and all the way to her shoulder. At this, Mingyu also noticed and gave her a strange look. Suspicion swam in his eyes and it worried her. 

“Oh, uh yeah. I’m kinda clumsy. To be honest I’m not even sure how I got it,” She laughed awkwardly, hoping that the boys bought it. The look on both of their faces told her that no, they didn’t really believe her. Luckily for her the bell rang at just the right moment. “Well, guess I'll see you guys later! Bye!” Misun managed to escape with no more questions. 

For the rest of the day she had successfully avoided the boys, not wanting any of them to notice the scar and was now making her way home when she noticed footsteps behind her. When she turned around, Mingyu stood there, practically scaring the daylights out of her. 

“Oh my god! Gyu, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing?? You’re such a stalker,``she breathed out, her hand on her chest as she attempted to calm her beating heart. Assuming that he was going to continue to follow her, she continued on her way. “So, what’s up? It’s been awhile since you’ve walked me home,”

“How did you really get that cut?” At this she could feel her heart began to pound against her chest again. 

“What do you mean? I told you that--”

“Don’t lie to me,” Misun sighed, biting at her bottom lip. They had already reached her home and she turned to face him. Both of them stood their ground, neither backing down as she stared at him. Mingyu had such a fire burning in his eyes, the determination to solve the mystery that was Misun. With another sigh she ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Okay, fine. You win. You know, you’re a lot smarter than you look Gyu,” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, unable to lie to him any longer. “I’m a werecat. The jaguar you saw in the woods yesterday was me. I was leaving school when I smelled the wolfsbane. I was...worried so I wanted to check and good thing I did,” She confessed, still avoiding eye contact with him as if worried about his reaction. “Oh, sorry for leaving you with the hunter to clean up. Couldn’t exactly drag him away…”

“So ...then why do you smell so sweet to us?” He asked the number one thing on his mind still and at this Misun goes silent and red.

“I….I think ...I might possibly be……...It’s possible that….I’m…..your…..mate,” She said the last two words very quietly in hopes he didn’t hear her, but of course, he did.

“Wait! So, you really are our mate??!” He practically yells, causing her to cover his mouth and shush him even though no one was home or even around to hear.

“Shush!! Quiet!” 

“Why didn’t you tell us! When did you figure it out?” His eyes sparkled with excitement. He knew it! She was their mate! That’s why she smelled so good to them! Why there seemed to be something tugging at his heart whenever he was with her.

“The very day you asked me. I didn’t realize it until you said it. I panicked and denied it.” At this he pouts.

“But...why?”

Misun sighs again as her fingers fiddled with each other, a nervous habit she had. She suddenly felt very small and uncomfortable. “It's ...just, this is all so new to me. I never expected to find my mate, let alone have thirteen. I’m not exactly girlfriend material, just look at me. I’m really not good at this kind of thing and I was scared that you guys wouldn’t want someone like me. I know I seem so confident and have no care in the world but...in reality I'm...really scared.” She looks away towards the ground. She hated feeling this vulnerable and insecure, all she wanted to do was hide under her covers. Mingyu simply closes the distance between them, moving to cup her face to get her to look at him. Her cheeks flushed almost immediately at the feeling of his hands against her and her eyes widened. She could see the admiration in his eyes and he gave her a soft smile that almost had her melting. 

“Misun, you’re kidding right? Can’t you tell that you have practically all of us head over heels? All we can ever think about is you. We’ve gone against our alpha’s orders just to be around you. Do you know how happy I am that you’re my mate? You’re just...so cute and funny and just amazing to be around.” She could feel her eyes slightly getting blurry and finally, she didn’t fight the feeling any more as she let the warmth spread through her body as her eyes sparkled a brilliant gold. Mingyu immediately could feel a shudder run down his spine as his own eyes glowed back. With no hesitation he leans in and presses his lips to hers and she doesn’t stop him, arms wrapping around his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There is smut in this chapter!! If that's not your cup of tea, please feel free to skip this chapter!! Thanks!

His lips were fire against hers, burning with immense passion. Neither of them broke the kiss until they couldn’t breathe. Both were panting heavily and their lips swollen. She bites at her bottom lip, face flushed as she looks up at him.

“Do ...do you want to come in,” Her voice slightly raspy and Mingyu’s own face turns red at the implications. 

“Are you, I mean-- are you sure?” Misun nods her head, tugging at his hands to pull him towards the door.

“Well, I don’t really want to continue making out in front of my house. And… we’ve made it this far. Might as well complete the uh, process,” A slightly awkward silence follows as she maneuvers him through her house, up the stairs and pushing him into her bedroom. She quickly locks her door and turns back to the male, finally looking him in the eyes. She notices that he’s just as equally a mess as she is, face flushed and an awkward smile on his face. At this, her confidence grows as she goes up to his face and brings his lips back to hers. This seems to pull him out of his uncertainty as he kisses back fervently, his hands coming to grasp at her waist. The two of them fall backwards on the bed and immediately Misun moves to straddle him, never leaving his lips. Both fight for dominance but Misun lets him have control, his tongue pressed flush against her lower lip as he asks for access, which she happily grants. He slowly slips his tongue into her wet cavern, entangling and swirling around with her own. Their hips brushing against each other in need, and she can feel his excitement pressing against her jeans.

Soon Mingyu has her underneath him, sprawled out and panting heavily. Her hair slightly tangled and in her face, cheeks burning red.. She looked absolutely beautiful to him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold back.

“You look good like this. You know underneath me,”

“Shut up you perv,”

“Oh, do you want me to stop then,”

“...that’s not what I meant,” He smirks at this and she promptly rolls her eyes. Slowly, he pushes his hands underneath her shirt, fingers trailing against her skin that has her shuddering from the electricity she can feel running down her spine. Quickly he rids her of the shirt, leaving her in just her bra. Helping him out, she undoes her bra and throws it off to the side. Mingyu can’t help himself as he stares at her bare upper body, and his gaze sets her ablaze.

“Stop- stop staring,” She turns her face away in pure embarrassment and he chuckles, moving to trail kisses up her abdomen. 

“I can’t help it. You’re too gorgeous, I just can’t believe you’re my mate,” She’s pretty sure she can’t turn anymore red but of course he just has to go and prove her wrong. His lips made their way up to her chest, tongue flickering out to lick at her pink nipple. It hardens under his wet muscle and Mingyu brings his hand to grope at the other. Misun’s lower lip was between her teeth, not wanting any embarrassing sounds to come out. His tongue swirled around her bud and whimpers involuntarily leaving her lips. Her own fingers curl against the fabric of his shirt, tugging on it. “Impatient are we?” He hums, teasing the poor girl who stays silent, silently glaring at him. Mingyu removes his shirt, adding it to the pile of forgotten clothes and Misun finds herself staring at his toned upper body. While he desperately wants to tease her, he spares her, instead moving his attention to her jeans. Slowly undoing the button and peeling off the tight denim that hid her long legs. He’s quick to slide her panties down as well, leaving the girl fully naked before him. 

The weight of the situation finally hits him, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. His mate laid there for him, waiting for him to take her, to mark her. He can’t remember how long he’s been waiting for this very moment. Mingyu’s lips are against hers once more, a slow passionate kiss, pouring all of his emotions into a single kiss. Misun can feel his devotion and it makes her own heartbeat pick up. 

His fingers slide against her folds, feeling just how wet and needy she is for him, and easily slips a single digit in. She gasps, hips desperately meeting his thrusts as he fingered her. He struggles slightly with a second finger but she shows no signs of discomfort so he continues, fingers curving up inside of her. When she suddenly jolts, and a loud moan leaves her lips, does he know that he’s found her spot. 

Unable to hold back anymore, he lines his cock up to her entrance, looking at her once again for permission even though the wolf inside him desperately just wants to take her now. She simply nods her head, a silent agreement that she needs it just as much as he does. Slowly pushing in, he can feel his heart ache when he watches her wince, not yet used to the strange new feeling. 

“A-are you okay?” He asks once he’s fully inside, her face is red and she’s already panting. A single tear runs down her face from the uncomfortable pressure in her lower stomach, but Mingyu wipes it away. “I’m sorry baby, just relax,” He whispers, pressing kisses against her face and she can feel herself loosen up, the pressure slowly disappearing. Soon, the immense feeling of her mate inside of her starts to drive her crazy. 

“I-i’m fine. Please. Please move,” She almost begs, desperate for more even though she wasn’t sure if she was ready. It was as if something else was taking over her body, the connection forming between the two overriding her brain. 

He does as he is told, unable to hold back either as he begins a steady rhythm, slowly sliding in and out of her. Hands gripping tightly at her waist, watching her come undone. Misun completely loses herself in the overwhelming feeling of his cock pressing against her spot as she moans loudly. Mingyu’s name slips off her tongue as she begs for more, hips moving to meet his thrusts. He grunts in response, her reactions turning him on even more as he pounds into her, no longer afraid to hurt the girl. The room becomes filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and her soft chants of pleasure. It becomes too much and Misun shudders almost violently as she cums. Toes curling and her back arching off the bed, fingers clutching the sheets while she rides out her high. The feeling of her walls clenching against his cock brings him to his own climax. His wolf suddenly takes over as he leans in and biting the edge of her neck. Another moan leaves her lips as he marks her, quickly pulling herself up to do the same. Her teeth sinking into his flesh, tongue lapping at the small amount of blood that leaks from the wound. 

It feels like all the energy has been sapped right out of her as she collapses on the bed, her mark burning. Mingyu helps her under the covers and joins her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. He gives her a soft smile, tucking the hair away from her face. She smiles at his sweet gesture, cuddling up to his body for warmth. It doesn’t take long for the two of them to drift off to sleep, the bond settling into their hearts as they lay in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! This is another Smut chapter, so feel free to skip if it's not your cup of tea <3

Even though Mingyu was gone when she woke up the next morning she could still feel his warmth as if he was still there. Her cheeks flush when yesterday’s events finally hit her, fingers tracing the bruise from where he had marked her. A shiver running down her spine from just the memory. Before Mingyu had left she made sure to make him promise that he wouldn’t tell his brothers anything. It wasn’t that she wanted to hide it, but she wasn’t sure she could handle all 13 of them yet. Misun wanted her own time to tell them and bond with them in due time, and hopefully she will get used to the idea of having 13 mates. 

It didn’t help that today was the day Jeonghan was supposed to be coming over for the two of them to work on their science project. Reluctantly she slid out of bed and made her way towards the shower, hoping the warmth would fully wake her up. The hot water helped clear her mind, her worries seemed to just wash off though she had a slight feeling it might have partially been the new bond within her heart. She could hear her phone vibrating on her desk while she got dressed, maneuvering her way to check the incoming messages. A snort escapes her mouth as she looks at all the texts Mingyu is sending her, varying from cheesy cute texts, wishing her a good morning, and wondering if she wanted to do something today. Sending him her own message that she was busy only to receive whiny texts in return. When he learned that Jeonghan was the one she was going to be meeting with she only got more texts in response. Laughing at his responses, she simply silences her phone, knowing that Mingyu could go on forever. She would just deal with him later. 

Jeonghan arrived somewhere around one in the afternoon, looking as good as ever and she wasn’t sure if she was in awe or angry that he was almost prettier than her. However her mother was home and currently doting over him, causing Misun to roll her eyes.

“Oh my! What do we have here? Such a handsome young man! How may I help you?”

“Hello, my name is Jeonghan. I’m here for Misun? We’re supposed to be working on a project together,” he replied smoothly, bowing with respect, a bright smile on his face that only made her mother squeal more. 

“Oh is that so? Please do come in! Misun should be right down-”

“Mom, I’m right here,” 

“Oh there you are dear! Jeonghan was just telling me about your project,” 

As much as Misun loved the woman, she just wanted to get this meeting over with as she slowly pushed her mother out the door. “Yes, yes mom. Didn’t you say you had to go grocery shopping?” 

“Okay, okay! I get the hint, I’ll be going now then. Please help yourself to anything in the fridge dear! I’ll be home later!” with a quick wave to the two, she was finally out the door as Misun quickly closed it, already tired. 

“...sorry about that. I don’t exactly have people over all the time so she gets pretty excited,” 

“Hey it’s okay, your mom seems really cool,” he smiled, following Misun towards the kitchen table where all her notes and things were set up. There’s a brief pause before the girl speaks up quietly to the point where he’s straining to hear her. 

“She's ...actually not my real mom,” At this Jeonghan gives her a muddled expression, an almost sad look in his eyes. A more awkward pause overtakes the two as they sit down, sitting opposite sides of each other, neither one sure of what to say. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s okay. She’s pretty much a mom to me, so what’s the difference? It’s okay. Let’s just work on the project,” He can tell that she desperately wanted the conversation to end, that this was all the information she was willing to share at the moment, so he lets it go; pulling out his own notes and starting to work on their project. 

It’s not even thirty minutes later when Jeonghan finds himself sitting next to Misun, too distracted by her scent to even work on the project. Misun finds herself not minding their close proximity, quietly working on the assignment before her. 

“God you smell so good,” Jeonghan mumbled under his breath but she can hear him clearly, rolling her eyes as he practically got drunk off her smell. Suddenly he stops and Misun turns around to look at him, confusion written over his face. “Wait….” And then once again he’s in her space, sniffing loudly as he discovers something else lingering on her scent, something that smells familiar. Misun turns rigid, hoping that he’s not catching on to what had happened the other day, but his next words only confirm her fear. “Why ...do you smell like Mingyu?” Her jaw dropped slightly, unsure of what to say or how to respond which only makes the gears within his head turn, eyes going wide once he figured it out.

“You- YOU BONDED TO MINGYU??” He’s so loud that she can’t help flinching, eyes shutting; hoping, praying, that this is just a dream. “H-how?? When? I’m- What?” Misun stays silent, letting him - process - what he had just discovered.

“Okay, let me see if I have pieced the puzzle together correctly. Mingyu was right in you being our mate and apparently you two get along so well to the point where you two have bonded. But- if you were human, we would have imprinted once we laid eyes on you. So, therefore you have to be...a ...werecat?” he’s almost unsure about his last statement as he looks over for clarification. 

“Ding, ding, ding. Congratulations! You’ve won!” Jeonghan gives Misun a pointed look. “Okay, okay sorry. Yes, you are correct. I am a werecat, meaning I imprint before my mate does, if they’re a werewolf of course. Which...they just happened to be,” she sighs, moving on to explain what had occurred yesterday but Jeonghan cuts off her ramblings by pulling her into his lap. His hands rest on her hips as he gives her a smile while Misun desperately tries not to blush. 

“Hey, relax. You’re okay. I’m just happy to finally know. We can take it as slow as you want,” he gives her that smile that has her weak in the knees and in fact, if she was standing, she was sure she’d buckle under her own weight. Her heart is beating against her chest and it happens so fast, Jeonghan almost doesn’t notice the gold over taking her normally brown irises. The heat that overtakes his body works fast and his eyes widen, looking over at the girl who was currently looking anywhere but him. “Wait- really? I didn’t say that so you’d bond with me right now, i really meant I’d be willing to wait-,”

“Jeonghan shut up, don’t make me regret the imprint,” she mumbled out, cheeks on fire as she fidgets nervously in his lap. He takes the hint and instead of words, he shows her how he’s feeling as he brings his hands up to cups her face, pressing his lips to her softly. The kiss starts off slow but it doesn’t take long for it to become quite heated, Misun’s hands grasping at his collar as he eagerly slips his tongue into her mouth, licking at her own wet muscle. Jeonghan lifts her up easily and sits her down onto the table where their project has been all but forgotten. Lips finding their way to her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against her soft flesh eagerly, which has her whimpering. His hands slip under her shirt and easily pulls the fabric off her body, discarding it to the floor. Jeonghan can’t help his impatience to mark his mate and he’s quick to start leaving kisses against the peak of her breasts, fingers fiddling with the clasp of her bra until it’s pulled away from her body. 

“J-jeonghan” she whimpers, far too sensitive from her recent bond but she also can’t find it in herself to stop him, the pull too strong as she desperately needs more. Jeonghan on the other hand is taking his time, kissing every inch of her pale skin, his tongue memorizing every inch of her. It’s not long before he finds himself in between Misun’s legs, pulling her shorts down and kissing her inner thighs. He teases her as his fingers play with the very evident wet spot on her panties, sliding them against her hot clothed core. It only makes her whimper more, back arching in a need for more friction, telling him to stop teasing her. Jeonghan hasn’t even gotten started yet as he pulls away the offending fabric, hands grabbing at her thighs before licking a strip up at her folds. Misun jerks up with a gasp but his strong hands hold her from moving very far, continuing the attack at her soaking heat, tongue teasing her clit. She’s reduced to a writhing mess under him, hands desperately grasping at the table to find purchase but she only ends up pushing their project papers to the floor, neither one of them caring in this very moment. His plush lips are wrapped around her aching bud that has her crying out his name. 

“I’m close- oh fuck, Jeonghan please,” Misun’s begging, her breathing erratic as she feels an intense heat in her stomach as she get’s closer to her release. 

“My baby looks so pretty like this, begging for it. Go ahead and cum my love,” His words spur her on as she cums on his tongue, toes curling and eyes rolling back. Fingers coax her through her orgasm while he undoes his pants, pulling out his hard and aching cock. He can’t help but tease her even more as he slides his cock between her sensitive folds which gets a high pitched moan from her. “Hmm, what’s wrong baby? Use your words,”

“Please! Please mark me, Jeonghan,” she gives in, begging for him with a whine. Of course, he can’t help but smirk as he slides into her, groaning as she clenches around him. 

“Fuck Misun, oh god,” His moan is breathy as he slowly thrusts into her, moving at a slow pace as he enjoys the way she looks underneath him, taking his cock so well. His pace picks up, gripping onto her waist tightly, his blunt nails digging into her flesh. She gasps when he brushes against her spot, telling him not to stop as he is quick to abuse it, hitting it with every thrust. It doesn’t take long for her to reach her second orgasm, which has Jeonghan coming with her. As he cums, he brings his head down, letting his teeth bite into her thigh which has her moaning his name even louder. Before she grows too tired, she completes the bond by pulling on his hand and letting her own teeth sink into his wrist. She’s completely spent, chest heaving as Jeonghan peppers kisses against her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of switching the POV from third to second. If I did move to second, the name would still remain as Misun but it'll be easier to kinda see you as her? Idk, i've been feeling like writing in second for awhile, but since a lot has been written in third i'm still a bit hesitant to change. What do you guys think? I'll continue to post what i have written in third until the fic is over, then i'll re-edit to change everything to second if I change. Please let me know! Thanks for reading!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

It really doesn’t surprise Misun to see both Mingyu and Jeonghan already at her locker the next day at school, the two of them perking up almost immediately when they see her. She assumes they both talked to each other about what had occurred over the weekend, though the thought makes her blush. They hover over her as she grabs the correct textbooks for math but the way she slams the locker shut makes them flinch slightly. She attempts her best glare at them but they know that she’s not really mad, maybe just a little embarrassed or annoyed. 

“What part of let’s keep it on the down low did you not understand?” She scolds them, though it feels more playful rather than angry because she knows that they can’t ignore the intense pull of the bond and to be honest; she’s pretty sure that the other brothers are still fairly clueless. The morning bell rings and she shoos them away, promising that they can go on a date after school, which only excites them as they scamper off. There’s a smile that appears on her face as she shakes her head at their eagerness. Her happiness is brief however, as someone has her up against the locker the next second, hands on either side of her that effectively traps her against the steel. Misun looks up to see a very angry Seungcheol, his irises red which has her visibly gulping. A part of her, however,does find him kinda hot at this very moment. 

“Since my idiot brothers can’t seem to listen to their alpha, i’ll make things very clear. Stay. Away. From. My. Brothers,” he snarls, a growl rumbling in his chest that almost has her whimpering in submission, but she tries to stay strong in front of him.

“Listen, Seungcheol. I know we got off on the wrong foot but trust me. I don’t have any ill intentions towards you or your pack,” she says, puffing out her chest just a little to not seem so small in his presence though it doesn’t seem to have any effect on him. “In fact, it’s kinda the opposite,” she whispers under her breath. 

“I’d like to believe you, I would. But I don’t trust anyone anymore. Just do me a favor and leave me and my pack alone,” His voice is bitter but before Misun can say anymore he walks away with a huff, never looking back at the girl who watches almost painfully as he disappears down the hall. 

After school, the three of them found themselves at the park, sat on a blanket underneath a large tree. Misun was pressed up against Mingyu and Jeonghan made himself comfortable in her lap, her fingers lazily playing with his hair which he thoroughly enjoyed. She found herself spacing out, her confrontation with Seungcheol still lingering in the back of her mind, bothering her. Someone seemed to notice this though as Mingyu nudges her gently, leaning in to press a small kiss to her cheek. 

“What’s up? You’ve been spacing out for awhile,” At this she sighs, biting at her lower lip, wondering if it was a good idea to bring up.

“Why ...does Seungcheol hate me?” Misun asks the question that’s been bothering her for awhile. Her two mates exchange a look. Jeonghan is the one to answer her.

“About a year ago, Seungcheol had a girlfriend. He was pretty serious about her and claimed he was in love with her. He didn’t imprint though and neither did we but he was so sure that she was the one. Of course, she was human so he was waiting for the right moment to tell her about our secret and y’know the whole mating thing. A lot of us tried to talk him out of it, that if he hadn’t imprinted it was obvious that she wasn’t our mate but Seungcheol insisted that it must be defective or something. Only to come to find that she had been cheating on him the whole time. Ever since then he hasn’t really believed in love or the whole mate thing,”

“I think Cheol really does want to like you and feels the pull, but I think he’s also terrified to love again,” Mingyu adds in his two cents, running a finger through her hair. “Just give him some time, he’ll warm up to you. How can he not,” he coos, which has her rolling her eyes at him. He retaliates as he pokes at her side, getting a squeal out of the girl as she wiggles out of his embrace. Jeonghan takes the opportunity to slide in next to her, curling up to her and pressing a few kisses to any exposed skin. This only makes Mingyu frown as his attack has clearly failed, moving to lean on her empty side, effectively making her into a werewolf sandwich. Misun relishes in the warmth they provide to her, making her feel safe in their arms as the trio easily drift into a lazy afternoon slumber.


End file.
